Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to completely self-contained camera modules and methods of operating completely self-contained camera modules.
Background Information
Completely self-contained camera modules and the like may include a housing with cameras for providing views about an exterior of the housing. Often times, however, at least one of the cameras may need to be replaced which may be a time consuming and difficult task.